Generally, organizations continue to implement new enterprise applications or upgrade existing enterprise applications to be competitive in today's business environment. Typically, in such a changing business environment, the organizations perform knowledge transfer which includes capturing knowledge information and then transferring the captured knowledge information to end users. The organizations may also perform knowledge transfer by sending subject matter experts to various locations of the end users and training the end users. However, during knowledge transfer, the knowledge information may be captured and conveyed manually which can be error-prone. Further, training the end users manually may involve time, cost and resources. Also, due to the manual training, the end users may not retain the knowledge information. Furthermore, the end users may not be provided sufficient support after the enterprise application is deployed, thus resulting in frequent assistance from a central help desk. In this case, capturing and reporting problems faced by the end users to the central help desk are manual which results in high cost to the central help desk and low rates of problem resolution. The end users usage pattern, proficiency in the live enterprise application and visibility of the end users performance on the live enterprise applications are also not known. Therefore, the organizations may face challenges of poor knowledge transfer, insufficient and inefficient training of the end users, low end user adoption, and high attrition rates leading to continuous drop in productivity.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.